Many garments, such as skirts, dresses, or the like, feature a loose-fitting or free-flowing element, particularly at the bottom portion of the garment. While these elements provide a certain amount of desirable stylistic movement, they also increase the chance for undesirable movement. For example, when a sudden or sustained surge of air is encountered, such as a gust of wind or sustained winds, the bottom of the garment may invert or flip upwards, causing the wearer embarrassment or other distress. Such air conditions are often unpredictable. Sustained winds can make keeping a garment from inverting difficult and distracting.
Some known devices are primarily intended to be ornamental in nature and used overtly with the garment. Depending on the aesthetics of the device, it may not be suitable as a fashion accessory. Other known devices utilize free-hanging weights on either the exterior side or the interior side of the garment, which can cause irritation to the user through additional movement. Yet other known devices utilize attachment methods that can cause permanent damage or excessive wear and tear to the material of the garment, or unsightly puckering or wrinkling of the garment. And other known approaches involve sewing weights into the hem of a skirt or dress, which permanently alters the skirt and can cause excessive wear and tear on the garment. These weights are also not easily removable for washing or for occasions where they are not needed.
Based on these and other shortcomings of known devices, a need exists for a device that suppresses the inversion of any garment under conditions where a surge of air may occur, and where its use can be concealed or otherwise used discretely, does not deform the garment, does not cause permanent damage or excessive wear and tear to the garment, requires minimal effort, can be easily employed in a public setting, and is not irritating or uncomfortable to wearer.
The invention(s) described herein is/are directed, but not limited, to addressing these and other issues associated with existing devices and methods of use. Other aspects and benefits not related to these issues are contemplated as well.